galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
U-Killersaurus
U-Killersaurus appeared in 2006 movie called Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. U-Killersaurus (Uキラーザウルス U-Kirāzaurusu) is a powerful choju, probably among Yapool's strongest, it later evolves into U-Killersaurus Neo (Uキラーザウルス・ネオ U-Kirāzaurusu Neo). It first appeared in the film, Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers. At the beginning of the movie, U-Killersaurus is seen fighting against the Ultra Brothers; Ace, Ultraman, Ultraseven, and Jack on the Moon. However, U-Killersaurus is able to overpower the four Ultra Brothers with its strength. When the Ultra Brothers combined their beams into one, U-Killersaurus takes flight and dodges their combination beam and flys towards the Earth. While fighting on space, as the Ultras tried to use their Ultra Beams, Ultraman warned them if it misses, it will directly hit Earth. As a result, U-Killersaurus took the chance and grab the Ultras with his tentacles until Ultraman uses his Ultra-Slash to free them. After Ultraman and Seven weakened the Choju, Ace and Jack blast it down towards the sea of Earth with their Metallium Ray and Specium Ray respectively. The four Ultra Brothers then sealed Yapool and U-Killersaurus with their Final Cross Shield. Twenty years later, the seal of U-Killersaurus become undone thanks to Alien Guts and Alien Nackle. Yapool revived as well, later U-Killersaurus killed Alien Nackle, which is supposedly their ally but Yapool revealed they are nothing than just pawns. The Choju then proceeds to evolve into U-Killersaurus and overpowers the Ultra Brothers and Mebius. Until Taro and Zoffy arrival to restore the energies of the Ultras, they managed to fight on par with the Choju by using their beams and slash attacks. When Mebius about to use his Mebium Shoot, the Choju (Yapool) shows that he held Aya hostages and then blasted the latter with his Killer Eye Ray and holding Mebius on the ground with mandibles and prepares to use his ultimate attack on Mebius. Though succeeded in using his ultimate attack, the Ultra Brothers then fuses with Mebius and transforms into Mebius Infinity. U-Killersaurus Neo then crumbled to dust after Mebius Infinity uses his Cosmos Miracle Attack and dashing into his body and saving Aya. Powers and Abilities Normal * Electric Blasts: U-Killersaurus can fire purple electric blasts from an unknown part of his body. * Saurus-Stinger: The spikes on U-Killersaurus' back can launch out and zoom around multiple enemies before exploding. Each missile is basic in power, but the sheer number of them make this a devastating attack. * Terrible Flasher: U-Killersaurus can emit a flash of bright light from the purple orbs on his chest and shoulders. This flash can stun his opponents for a short period of time while also making them flinch. It can also push his opponents back several yards. * Clawed Tentacles: U-Killersaurus is equipped with numerous tentacles that can extend several hundred, possibly thousand, feet. While these tentacles can ensnare and bash opponents, each is also tipped in claws that are perfect for gripping struggling opponents. * Boosters: U-Killersaurus has rocket boosters on his back. This allows him to fly at great speeds, even in space. * Evolution: After its revival, U-Killersaurus is able to evolve into its Neo form. Neo * Clawed Tentacles: In addition to its original tentacles, U-Killersaurus is equipped with several more on its back. ** Feeler Shock: U-Killersaurus Neo can fire a red beam of energy from his tentacles. This beam is strong enough to virtually destroy nearly any opponent in one hit. * Killer Eye Ray (キラーアイレイ Kirā Ai Rei): When needed, U-Killersaurus Neo can fire beams of blue energy from his eyes. The exact strength of these beams is unknown. * Dynamite Eraser (ダイナマイト・イレイサー Dainamaito Ireisā): U-Killersaurus Neo is equipped with a powerful energy cannon on its belly. This cannon can fire a beam of energy of unknown strength. * Saurus Full Burst (ザウルス・フルバースト Zaurusu Furu Bāsuto): U-Killersaurus Neo's strongest attack, the death beam is fired from between its mandibles and can virtually vaporize the strongest of opponents in a single hit. If his mandibles aren't out of the way when fired, they will also be completely vaporized. * Killer Warheads (キラー・ウォーヘッド Kirā Uōheddo): U-Killersaurus is able to fire the larger spikes on its back, in addition to its original spikes. * Mandibles: U-Killersaurus Neo has a very large set of powerful, crushing mandibles on the front half of his body. Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Electric Creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Reptiles Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2006 Category:Ultraman Universe